The Future Erased
by The Stark in the TARDIS
Summary: Harry, Ron and Ginny are the only ones left after a bloody war. They travel back in time to save their loved ones.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Harry, Ron and Ginny have gone back in time to redo their Hogwarts years. Cliché, I know, but hopefully. i can give it a twist. As DH compliant as possible. Obviously, the end is a little bit different than JKR's and much sadder and bloodier. Unfortunately, i had to do it that way, why else would they go back. I promise, the devilishly handsome Mr. Black is soon making an appearance.  
**

**A/N Hello, this chapter is just a mini little three part prologue. This sign __o.0.O.0.o_ _just separates different parts. It is just to give insight into the characters' minds.**

_o.0.O.0.o_

_Ginny Potter looked deep into her husband's eyes. _

"_Is this the only way?" she asked_

"_Yes. It's not going to be easy. The potions will take years to brew. They stew for months at a time."_

"_Months?" she asked weakly_

"_Yes, but we should be able to manage it." Harry replied_

"_Alright, let's do this." Ginny said, sounding more confident than she felt._

_Harry flashed her a small smile before leaving the room. She sank into the nearest chair, letting the memories wash over her. She usually tried to keep from remembering, but it was too much._

_At 20 years old, Ginny Potter, née Weasley was an orphan. Her mother and father had been murdered, along with four of her brothers on an attack on the Burrow shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts._

_Tears streamed down the young woman's face as she remembered the Battle. Over a hundred casualties, including Fred, Tonks, Lupin and Hagrid, not to mention the Hogwarts students. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had barely escaped with their lives. Voldemort had thought Harry had already left when he stopped his siege. Only with the passage to the Hog's Head had they been able to escape._

_It had taken them two years to kill the final Horcrux and the soul in Voldemort's body. In those two years, they had lost Hermione, not to mention almost all of the Light side. All that remained were Harry, Ron, Ginny and a few others. Voldemort was gone, but not much was left over either. So a year after their empty victory, Harry had found a book on time travel in the famed Black library._

_So that brought Ginny to the present. She was married. A very fast ceremony, that took place on her seventeenth birthday. The day she had become a legal adult, she had become Harry's life. That was the happiest moment she had, throughout the war. That one small shred of happiness was what she had held onto the past three years._

_She was so unbelievably grateful to have Harry. He was the one who held her. He was the one who stopped her from shooting a Killing Curse to her temple. He was the one who had found a way back._

_Sighing, she decided to stop stewing on the past, to focus on the future. She got up from the chair. She ventured downstairs to find her husband. She was going back._

_o.0.O.0.o_

It had taken four years. It was supposed to take three, but they had made a mistake in the first year. Ron stared at the phials that held the potion. It had been divided into twelve. They had to take it four times each hour. He looked at Ginny, then at Harry before nodding. They each took a phial, and tipped it into their mouths. It burned his throat. A lot like whiskey. Silently, he left his sister, and his best friend to return to his room. He had four hours to look at the pictures. As he entered his room, he went straight to his desk. There were pictures scattered all over it. All of them had one constant. A bushy haired brunette. Ron had decided as soon as they had decided to travel back, to memorize the pictures of his late wife.

He gazed at a picture taken on his wedding day.

"_I now pronounce you bonded for life," the man said._

_He leaned over and kissed her. He kissed his wife. He kissed his Hermione._

_As he pulled away, he looked deep into her soft brown eyes. He saw the happiness and joy they held. But he also saw the sorrow. The sorrow that was ever-present. The sorrow that he wished he could chase away, yet he knew he couldn't._

_He was brought out of his reverie by Harry thumping him on his back. _

"_Congrats, mate! But I'm telling you, there's no getting rid of her now. I have enough trouble with this one." Harry gestured over to his own wife._

_Ginny batted his shoulder before saying, "Don't listen to him. Congratulations! Now I _finally_ have a sister." _

_Ginny hugged Hermione and whispered something in her ear. Ron didn't want to know what is was, as moments later, Hermione turned red._

_Ginny laughed as Harry caught her around the waist._

"_Well Ron, I guess we're just a couple of old married men," Harry said_

_The four friends had laughed. The best man and Maid of Honor didn't need to worry about hogging the newlyweds, seeing as they were the only guests._

_o.0.O.0.o_

As Harry threw back the last phial of potion, he winced. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw Ginny and Ron do just as he did. But unlike the last three times, the hot trail burning his throat did not dissipate. It spread out. It spread down his legs to his toes, and along his arms to his fingers. The burning increased until it was unbearable. It was so intense that he was only mildly aware of Ginny squeezing his hand. Soon, his vision swam, until everything went black. He was still aware, he just couldn't see. He felt himself falling, and he mentally braced himself for the collision with the ground. But it never came. He just kept falling and falling. Falling and pain. This was all he was aware of, for what felt like an eternity.

Suddenly he was aware of everything else. He couldn't see, but he could feel. Something hard behind his back. Something scratchy against his arms. He was lying down. He smelt too clean smell the Dursley's house always seemed to have. He heard the creaks a house made at night.

Finally, he opened his eyes. He saw the glow of his alarm clock. He saw the second hand go from :59 to :00. Most importantly, he felt the raw magical power flowing through his body.

Despite himself, he smiled. The plan had worked. Harry Potter was no longer 24 years old.

He was an 12 year old with a wealth of knowledge that could literally save lives.


	2. Aunt 'Tuney

The plan was to try and stick to the original timeline, until they got the diary. Of course, this was easier for Ron and Ginny than it was for Harry. _He_ had to live with the Dursleys.

Harry couldn't help but mess with their minds. So, as he walked down the stairs to the table, he had a plan formulating in his mind.

"Boy! What will you be doing?" Uncle Vernon's bark brought him out of his daydream.

"I will be in my room, pretending not to exist," deadpanned Harry

"Good," replied Vernon.

"Boy, you need to do all these chores before the Masons arrive," Petunia barked at him

Harry decided to have some fun. "Yes Aunt 'Tuney," Harry said.

Petunia looked shocked. Harry guessed that the last person to call her that was his mother.

"Wh-what did you call me?" Petunia asked, the cup and saucer in her hand slightly trembling.

"Aunt 'Tuney. It is an abbreviation. I shortened your name." Harry said this very slowly, as if Petunia was stupid.

"Wh-where did y-you hear that? You ne-never called me that before." Petunia said

"Well, you see, apparently my mother called you that. Professor Snape told me," Harry said. This was a flat out lie. Harry doubted Snape would ever talk to him about his mother.

"Snape?" Petunia looked shocked, "You mean that boy? Where did you meet him?"

"Oh, at school. He's one of my professors. He's told me loads of stuff about Mum."

"Has he?" Petunia asked, looking for some reason a little hurt.

"Yup, he told me that she was very talented. He said that he was her best friend. Even before they got to school! I never knew she was friends with him. Maybe that's why Dad didn't like him," Harry said, more to himself than Petunia.

"He said that he was her best friend?" Petunia asked, the look of hurt increasing

"Who cares about your freak of a sister and her freaky friends?" asked Vernon, not even looking up from the newspaper he had started reading.

Petunia ignored him. She looked straight at Harry. She looked into his eyes, and he was surprised that they were glassy with tears.

"When she was seven, she decided she was going to be a chef. Of course Mum wouldn't let her near the stove. One day, when Mum was out, and it was just us, she tried to make soup. Of course she just put whole vegetables into a pot of water onto the stove. When Mum came home, she went crazy, saying we could have hurt ourselves. Lily of course didn't care. She just wanted us to drink her soup."

Harry was surprised. In the original timeline, Petunia hadn't even shown an inkling of even tolerating his mother when they were younger. Now here she was, speaking of her fondly.

"Wow. Thank you Aunt Tuney. I, I don't really know about them," Harry told her.

"If you help me get everything ready for tonight, maybe we can talk about her some more," Petunia suggested.

"I'd like that," Harry said, giving her a smile.

"Your eyes sparkle when you smile, just like Lily's," Petunia said

She then rose from the table, discreetly drying her eyes. As she bustled out of the kitchen, Harry noticed that she had taken his list of chores. As Harry went up to his room, he was quite confused. His Aunt was supposed to hate his mother. Not love her. Not miss her. As Harry thought this, he remembered the scenes from the Penseive. Lily and Petunia had been sisters and best friends.

As Harry entered his room, Hedwig gave an irritated hoot. He rushed over to the owl, which stood on his bedpost.

Before going down for breakfast, Harry had picked the lock on Hedwig's cage, and had given her a letter for Ron and Ginny. He hurriedly untied the letter from her leg. As soon as she was free, she flew over to her perch. Harry opened the letter to see a portion oe the letter to be in Ron's untidy scrawl, but the majority was in Ginny's rounded script.

_Hey mate!_

_We made it back alright. Of course I didn't know how to ask Ginny if she was past Ginny or future Ginny. So I eventually asked her if she wanted to fly. Because her face smiled and she hugged me, I figured out that she was future Gin-Gin. It was happy seeing Hedwig again. Not to mention the rest of the family. I couldn't help but stare at them all breakfast. Of course Fred punched me in the arm when I stopped blinking. It's so great writing that. Fred punched me. Of course Mum saw, so now he's degnoming to garden. I am expecting retaliation. Ginny's been pestering me to write now, so I'll hand it over to her._

_Harry, we made it back! I almost cried when I saw Hedwig in Ron's room. Good call telling her not to come to the table. Mum would have insisted reading our replies, and of course, that's no fun. I miss you. Ron reckons he can get you in a few days. I'm counting down the hours. God, I must sound like a love struck teenager. I can just hear you thinking, 'Technically you are,' Well Mr. Potter, I would like to say screw technicalities. I had to restrain myself from running up and hugging everyone this morning. It was wonderful, just eating breakfast, watching everyone. Of course, I was more subtle than Ron. Then again, an opossum wearing a tutu is subtler than Ron. Fred asked me to help get even with Ron, due to the degnoming thing. I couldn't help but agree. It's going to be so hard, restraining myself from kissing you and dragging you off to my bedroom to have my way with you as soon as I see you. It's so odd, having these adult, um, _urges_ in an eleven year old's body. I was kind of shocked to see my wedding ring missing. I cannot wait until I'm Mrs. Potter again. Don't get me wrong, I love being Ms. Weasley, but Ms. Weasley can't spend the night with Mr. Potter, without too many unwanted questions. Mrs. Potter can, however. I am so excited to see Hermione. Her front teeth still probably haven't been shrunken yet. I can tell that Ron is excited to see her too. Harry, I need you to do something for me. I know that the few times you and Ron have talked about your feelings, or as Ron likes to call it, 'that mushy emotional shit', you both were quite drunk and it was after Hermione's death, but you need to have a talk with Ron. We both know that Ron loves Hermione, but I'm scared that he's going to take it to fast with her. She's just twelve. He's probably just going to scare her off if he comes off too strong. I know we're all going to seem more mature, but especially Ron. He needs to keep bickering with Hermione. And he can get together with her in fourth year. Before that is too early. I know he's going to want to tell her about the time travel, but he can't. This Hermione trusts teachers and other forms of authority too much. Who knows that she won't go to Dumbledore, thinking we're crazy. She puts too much stock into rules and authority figures. We can tell her as soon as she gets over that, and learns Occulemency. She was able to pick it up quite quickly in the other timeline, so I don't think it'll be too much of a problem. _

Harry read and reread the letter until he almost had it memorized. He missed Ginny and Ron. He had grown accustomed to always being in their presence that now, he felt lonely without them. Sighing, he placed the letter on his desk. He agreed with Ginny that he needed to talk to Ron, but talking to him wouldn't be hard. It was getting Ron to listen that was the problem.


	3. Gin and Rah

Ginny sighed as she saw Hedwig fly off with her letter to Harry. She hoped that she would see a reply soon. She felt silly to admit to herself that she missed her husband. She had barely been separated from him for a day, but she missed him all the same.

She chastised herself for thinking of Harry as her husband. He was just Harry. Not her husband, not yet, anyways. She looked down at her ring finger for what felt like the three hundredth time. She missed the cool weight of the gold wedding band she had grown accustomed to.

Despite these sorrowful thoughts, she felt an overall sense of elation. She had just eaten breakfast with her family! Fred and George, Percy and her Mum and Dad! She hadn't seen them in almost eight years. Yet they were in the house with her now. She sank onto her bed. She had missed the Burrow. No matter how much Kreacher, and then Winky had tried to fix up 12 Grimmauld Place, it still had a gloomy air. But the Burrow, it was cheerful and warm.

She heard a knock on the door. She reluctantly got out of the comfortable position on the bed to open it. She saw Ron, freckles and all, standing in the doorway with a goofy grin on his face.

He walked in, and sat at her desk without a word, the ridiculous grin still plastered on his face.

"Fred pranked me. I was hanging upside down for ten minutes before Mum came. My face was red and I couldn't feel my feet, but I had to fight a smile off my face. I just hung there, trying not to smile." Ron told her

"Really? That's all you'll do? Maybe I should tell the twins," Ginny teased. Despite her ribbing, she understood how wonderful it felt just to say those words. She had nearly broken down in tears after her Mum had asked her to clean her room.

"I'd like to see what you'd do _Ginevra_" Ron countered, stressing her hated full name

"I'm sure you would _Ronald_, but I on the other hand have important things to do," she said haughtily. The effect was ruined when Ron raised his eyebrows questioningly and she snorted, "Well more important than to fall into your feeble pranks."

Ron ignored the jest at his pranking. Ginny knew as well as he did, the pranking was in the Weasley blood. Her parents could deny all they want, but the twins' prank prowess hadn't materialized out of nowhere.

"Where's the letter to Harry? I need to ask him a question," Ron said

"Too bad. I've already sent Hedwig on her way. And unless you plan on using Errol, who surely won't make the trip, you'll have to wait until Hedwig comes back," Ginny told him apologetically

"You sent her already? Why?" Ron asked angrily

"I thought you were done, and the stuff I wrote to Harry was private!" Ginny explained heatedly.

"Private? What are you going to send that I can't see?" Ron asked

This time, Ginny was the one to raise her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," Ron muttered sheepishly

Ginny lowered her voice barely above a whisper as she said," Ron, you know that you need to give Harry and I more privacy. We have young bodies but adult minds and, well adult urges and-"

Ron cut Ginny off before she could finish.

"I do not need to know Ginny. Trust me."

Ginny responded by throwing a pillow at him.

"Missed," he said as he stuck his tongue out.

He turned around and walked out the door only to literally walk into Mrs. Weasley

"Ronald! Do look where you are going! Why are you in Ginny's room?" Mrs. Weasley asked, forever suspicious. Ron hardly gave Ginny a second glance when he had a chance to be included with his older brothers. Or he hadn't in the original timeline anyways.

"Er-"Ron spluttered as his face turned red

"He was just talking to me about Hogwarts, Mum. The castle, actually. Is it really that big? Won't I get lost?" Ginny asked, adopting and insecure tone

"Of course not Ginny," Ron said smoothly, "You have me and Harry to show you around. We know a bunch of shortcuts and stuff. It's dead useful. We can show you to all your classes. I've already told you this."

"Promise?" asked Ginny, silently thanking Ron for coming up for an alibi for the three of them to spend time together

"Promise. If you want, we could ask Fred and George to help us draw up a map. They know the school better than me. That way, it'll be loads easier to get to your classes." Ron said

Mrs. Weasley smiled down at her children.

"Tell Fred that he doesn't need to degnome the garden if he helps you two out."

With that, Mrs. Weasley continued up the stairs.

"Nice save Gin," Ron said as he left the room

"Thanks Rah," Ginny said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "If you call me Gin one more time, I swear-"

"What's with you and names?"

"Just Ginny, nothing else," Ginny insisted

"Alright," With that Ron continued up the stairs.

As soon as she heard Ron's room door close, she closed her own, locking it. She knew it would be ineffectual against Unlocking charms, but it would keep her mother out.

From under her mattress, she took out a picture of Harry. It was from last year, his first year. He was smiling at the camera, waving at the camera with Ron and Hermione.

She looked into his green eyes as she got lost into a very recent memory.

_Ginny awoke to an empty bed .She had been asleep for less than twenty minutes. She knew that Harry was downstairs checking on the potion. Soon they were leaving. She climbed out of bed, noting that her joints were sore. Clothes were strewn all over the room. She remembered frantically ripping off Harry's clothes as he had done to hers the less than an hour ago. They had been all too wrapped up in their need for each other to worry about something as simple as clothing. She bent down to pick up a sock, when she felt her stomach lurch. One hand over her mouth, she ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Once she was done brushing her teeth she sank back into the bed. She should consider herself lucky that she had gotten sick before she left. At least now she didn't have to deal with this stomach bug. She had already taken a dose of potion. Not turning back now, she thought. Not taking the proper amount of potion resulted a horrendous and painful death. Of course, Ginny had no reason to choose this option._

_She picked up her planner, which was lying on the bedside table. Flipping through it, she saw that she had gotten scarily similar to Hermione. The older girl had shown Ginny tricks to writing down things in your planner As she flipped through it, she noticed past moths grocery lists, to do lists and the bright red P that marked her cycle. She hated to admit it, but it had made Ginny's adult life much easier. _

_She flipped through the planner, trying to view it as a stranger would. She realized that her life was erratic. Some days, grocery lists contained only foods, while at other times they included rare potions ingredients that cost hundreds of galleons. She found it funny to find that the only constant thing in her life was her cycle. As she got closer to the current date, she noticed even more odd things. To-Do lists that included learning complex spells, memorizing texts as well as poring over photographs. She flipped a page, expecting to find that ever present, constant red P. _

_But it wasn't there. Flipping back a page, she looked for the familiar red letter, but she couldn't find it. She knew it had to be there. She hadn't just simply forgotten. But that was the only plausible explanation._

_Or was it?_

_Ginny's eyes slowly widened with surprise and comprehension._

**CLIFFHANGER DUNH DUNH DUNH DUNNNNNN!**_  
_


	4. Hurting

**_She flipped a page, expecting to find that ever present, constant red P. _**

**_But it wasn't there. Flipping back a page, she looked for the familiar red letter, but she couldn't find it. She knew it had to be there. She hadn't just simply forgotten. But that was the only plausible explanation._**

**_Or was it?_**

**_Ginny's eyes slowly widened with surprise and comprehension._**

_ A hand absently wandered to her abdomen. It fit. She didn't want it to, but it fit. The stomach bug. The missing red P. The aching joints. The voracious appetite she had barely even registered as a change. Sadly, it fit._

_There was only one way to know for sure. Ginny remembered the pregnancy scare Hermione had in the middle of the war. They had found a diagnostic spell to detect pregnancy. Luckily, it had come up negative. The death of little Teddy Lupin had taught them that the war was no place for a baby. An enemy could use a baby as bait. Luckily, Hermione hadn't been pregnant at the time._

_Her hand slightly shaking, Ginny placed the tip of her wand to her abdomen. She muttered the incantation._

_She closed her eyes before she could see the light. Purple for a girl. Orange for a boy. Red for negative. She repeated this in her head. She needed to make sure that she knew the results as soon as she saw the light. At least that is what she told herself._

_Did she really want to know? _

_Yes, she told herself. Not knowing is worse._

_She opened her eyes._

_Purple._

_From the tip of her wand came a purple light. It illuminated her abdomen._

_Ginny gasped. A girl. A little girl. _Her _little girl._

Ginny forced herself back to reality. Now was not the time to think of this, she said to herself. While she had yanked herself from her memories, her body stayed the same.

Her lips were pressed together to stop the sobs from escaping. Her eyes shut so tight that it hurt, to keep the tears from escaping. But it was no use. Tears fell down her face, leaving a burning trail.

It wasn't fair. How was it that she missed something she never had had? How was it that it hurt so much? She had hurt every day after the Attack on the Burrow. She hadn't thought she could hurt anymore, yet here she was. The pain was almost physical.

She couldn't help it. She let out a silent sob that racked her body. They continued. She couldn't stop. She knew how to cry silently. She had had practice during the war. With Death Eaters lurking everywhere, silence was necessary.

She hugged herself as she rocked back and forth. Nothing helped; nothing filled the void she felt in her stomach.

She hadn't told Harry. In those three hours, she hadn't told her husband that they were going to lose their baby girl.

She had been planning on it, but when she had seen him, she had seen, for the first time in years, a light in his eyes. She couldn't bear to extinguish it. So she had sobbed alone, whenever she could bear to be apart from Harry. And she sobbed now, alone once again.

She wondered how she could miss something she had never really had so much. She had never given thought to children. She had known that she had wanted some, along the way. She had never realized how she had wanted a baby until she lost her baby girl.

Ginny imagined that she would have had Harry's eyes. She imagined holding a baby in her arms, her warm weight in her arms. She imagined kissing her goodnight. She imagined tucking her into bed. But that was all she could do, imagine.

Ginny made no move to wipe her face. She wanted to cry away the hurt, but she knew that it was impossible. The hurt never went away.

"Ginny, do you have-"

Ron stood there, gobsmacked at his silently sobbing sister.

He immediately dropped to his knees, pulling her into a hug.

"What's wrong?"

But Ginny just shook her head, silently sobbing harder.

"Tell me Ginny,"

And she did.

As she told her story, she slowly stopped crying. At the end, she faced her brother; her face was stained with tears, her clothes rumpled and damp.

"You need to tell Harry," Ron insisted

"I will Ron, at the right time,"

"When's that?"

Ginny sighed, "By the end of this summer, promise."

"He has a right to know Ginny."

Ginny looked down as she whispered, "He'll hate me."

"He won't," Ron said

"I hate me," Ginny confessed

"Ginny, what could you have done?" asked Ron

"I should have known. I was late. I should have noticed before we took the potion," Ginny said

"We came here to change the future, not linger on what ifs and should haves. Tell Harry. In the mean time, if you need to talk to someone, my door is open."

"Thanks Rah."

"No problem Gin, no problem."

He gave his sister one last hug before leaving her room.

Squaring her shoulders, Ginny decided to take Ron's advice. She went to the bathroom, and stepped into the shower. Tipping her face into the stream of water, she felt it wash away the tears.

Too bad it couldn't reach down deep enough to wash away the hurt.

* * *

My first A/N. If you read my other fics, you know that these are pretty often, but with this one, maybe it'll be different.

What do you think about the Ginny was preggers side-plot?

Like it, Hate it, want to feed it to a lemming wearing a Caillou hat Gangsta style

All three and a little bit of gas?

Ok, so the important stuff about this fic: I have planned out 30 chapters or so. That takes us until the end of second year. This story will not continue until 7th year. The chapters will be around 1000 words or so. Maybe more, hopefully not less. So the chapters are pretty short. I like it that way. It switches POVs sometimes mostly Harry and Ginny, a few Ron and some other of our favourite characters. I will not bombard you with A/N but only every 3 or 4 chapters for updates on the progress of the fic. Tell me if you want long chapters instead. Those will take quite a while, seeing as even now, I have very little time to write (or should I say type?) Summer is very busy and I am off to the cottage right after Canada day.

Please leave Reviews!


	5. Letter Proposal

Harry was happier than he expected he would be. The Mason's visit had gone surprisingly well. By saying it meant well, he meant that it went without incident. Dobby _had_ arrived, but Harry had promised not to return to Hogwarts. He had felt bad lying to the elf that had saved his life. His mood had only improved when he received a letter from Ron and Ginny telling him their parents wanted him to stay over at the Burrow for the rest of the summer.

So it was with trepidation that Harry went down to breakfast the morning after he received the letter. He truly did not know what the Dursleys would say, although he suspected it be along the lines of no.

Harry sat down at the table and helped himself to a piece of toast.

As soon as there was a lull in the dull conversation, Harry pounced.

"My friend Ron, from school invited me over to his house for the rest of the summer. Can I go?"

"No!" barked Vernon

"But-"

"No!" Vernon repeated

Harry's shoulders sagged.

"Vernon, think about it. We can be rid of him for the rest of the summer. Do you want to drag him to Majorca?" Petunia asked

Vernon's thought about it.

"The rest of the summer?" he asked

Harry nodded, not believing his luck.

"When is the soonest time they can get you?"

"Tomorrow, at 2," Harry answered

"Alright then," Vernon grumbled. He was happy to be rid of the boy for the rest of the summer, but it made the boy so happy, the downside.

Harry raced upstairs, forgetting his toast, and scrawled a message to Ron.

_Ron,_

_Muggles say it's alright to come at 2pm tomorrow. Can't wait._

_ See you soon,_

_Harry_

Harry watched Hedwig soar off before packing his trunk.

* * *

Harry sat nervously on the sofa. It was 2:15pm and the Weasleys still weren't here. Across from him sat Petunia. Dudley was upstairs, hiding in his room, and fortunately, Vernon was at work.

Harry was wondering if he had gotten the day wrong when he heard Petunia speak softly.

"Will you be safe at your friend's house?"

Harry gaped at her. She had never worried about his safety before. He personally thought that she hoped he would conveniently die.

"Uh, yeah. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry," he informed her

"Ministry?" his aunt asked.

"Yeah, the Ministry of Magic. They pass all the laws and stuff. Their main goal is to keep Mugg-I mean non magical people from finding out about magic."

"I think Lily might have mentioned it," Petunia said sadly, her eyes bright

Harry had a bold idea. "Aunt Petunia, would you like me to send you some letters?"

"Oh no! If Vernon found out-"

"Hedwig-my owl-is terribly smart. I can tell her to send them to you during the day, and discreetly," Harry insisted

"Well in that case, I would like it very much," Petunia said with a rare smile.

Right then, the doorbell rang.

The Weasleys had arrived.

* * *

A/N: i lied, i am going to have a truckload of author's notes. If you don't like it DEAL WITH IT! (or skip it)

sorry sorry sorry sorry for the long wait, but i'm busy and lazy.

i know it's short, but it's something, right? it is currently almost midnight, and i'm leaving for montreal tomorrow, so i need to finish. i will try and have the next chapter super long ot make up for thi s lame one.

I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA!

so contact me if you are interested.

Au Revoir! (first french i've used since my exam in June. Failing Gr.11 french? i think so."


	6. Return to the Burrow

Harry rushed to the door. He pulled it open to find Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred and George waiting on the doorstep.

"Hello Harry," greeted Mr. Weasley kindly, "I'm Arthur Weasley, Ron's father."

"Hi Mr. Weasley. I'm ready to go, I just need to get my trunk upstairs."

He was joined by his Aunt.

"Why don't you wait inside while Harry gets his trunk," she said, peering around the neighborhood to see if any was watching the oddly dressed man on her doorstep.

As Petunia ushered the Weasleys into the sitting room, Harry asked Ron to help him with his trunk.

The two boys went upstairs to Harry's room. As soon as he had closed the door, Harry hugged Ron. It was wonderful, if a little odd to see his friend look so young without the scars of the war.

Smiling goofily Ron teased Harry, "I forgot how much of a scrawny runt you are."

"You're one to talk Ron," Harry teased back, smiling, "Sure you can handle helping me with this trunk?"

They were laughing as they brought the trunk downstairs. They went downstairs to find Mr. Weasley looking very excited while talking to a slightly uncomfortable Petunia. Fred and George were shaking with silent laughter.

"So you plug in this toastee thing and it makes your toast? Just like that?" asked Mr. Weasley incredulously.

"The toaster, yes," Petunia answered.

"Ingenious. Ah, Harry, Ron, are you ready to go?" the older man asked

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I got everything," Harry replied

"Petunia can just owl over anything you've forgotten. Now I would love to sit and chat with you, Petunia, but I really must go. The portkey leaves in just under a minute," Mr. Weasley explained.

As he said this, he pulled a piece of rope out of his pocket.

Everyone except for Petunia took hold of the rope.

"Good-bye Aunt Petunia. I'll write," Harry said.

"Good-bye Harry."

With that the rope turned blue and Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel.

Harry landed in a heap on the floor. Picking himself up off the floor, he got his "first" look at the Burrow. It was nice to see it standing. The familiar chaos of the rhododendron bushes along with a gnome scurrying across the path. He grinned at the lopsided home.

"Welcome to the Burrow Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "If you come inside, I'm sure Molly will have something to eat."

He walked in and saw the special clock, the self-knitting needles and the talking mirror and he knew he was home.

As soon as he stepped in to the kitchen, he was met with the comforting sight of Molly Weasley standing by a table of food.

He greeted her with a smile, "Hi Mrs. Weasley. It's great to see you again."

"You too, Harry dear. You look too thin. Why don't you have something to eat, I'm sure you're hungry after your trip."

"We took a portkey from Surrey. It's not like we walked," insisted George

"Yeah, the way you talk it's like he was on a thousand year quest," Fred joked

"If you feel that way, you obviously don't want anything to eat," Mrs. Weasley said

"No! We meant-" Fred started

"Good thing, as you still need to de-gnome the garden."

"Since when do we need to de-gnome the garden?" George asked

"Since you decided that putting fireworks under Percy's chair at the dinner table was funny," Mrs. Weasley said, her hands on her hips.

George looked sorry that he asked, while Fred muttered, "Totally worth it," under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Nothing," they said in unison as they raced towards the back door.

"Now Harry dear, do have something to eat," Mrs. Weasley insisted as she turned towards him.

Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley sat down and took some biscuits as Mrs. Weasley called Ginny.

Harry breath hitched when he heard her coming down the steps. He forced himself to keep his emotions in check when he saw her.

She was beautiful. She looked a lot younger and she had more freckles, but she was still Ginny.

As she sat down, she pretended not to see him, but Harry knew that she had noticed his presence as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"Where are the biscuits?" she asked as she got herself a cup of tea.

"I've got them," Harry replied

Hearing his voice, she whipped around and faced him. She immediately went red and took the platter while mumbling thanks.

Harry had a hard time containing his grin. She really was a good actress.

Right then, Ron got up from the table.

"Let's go help Fred and George with the gnomes," he suggested

Harry agreed and they joined the twins outside.

After helping the twins de-gnome the garden, they played some two-side Quidditch until dinner.

Of course, at dinner Mrs. Weasley forced Harry to eat triple servings of almost everything because he was so "dreadfully thin". He trusted Mrs. Weasley to fatten him up by the end of the summer.

Harry climbed into bed, but he didn't sleep. Instead, he read some of Ron's comics. The Adventures of Martin the Mad Muggle were outrageous. No wonder Ron had so many misconceptions about Muggles!

A little past midnight, the door creaked open. He saw Ginny slip in.

He sat up and opened his arms and Ginny launched herself into them. He breathed in her familiar flowery scent as he buried his face in her hair. It had only been a few days, but he had missed her, but sitting near her at dinner and being unable to hold her and touch her had been worse.

"My sweet Ginny," he whispered.

He was surprised when she started to cry. Ginny rarely cried. Of course she had cried when her family died, but she wasn't weepy. He had thought that she would be happy to be with her family again.

Harry looked over to Ron's bed, only to find it empty. He glanced at the door to see him leaving conspicuously.

Looking down at the weeping girl in his arms, he asked, "What's wrong love?"

He desperately wanted to make her feel better.

He stroked her hair until her sobs subsided. When she stopped crying, she looked up at him, sitting in his lap.

"Harry, I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything," he replied in a heartbeat

"Oh Harry, I can't! I want to. I want to so bad, but you'll hate me," she whispered forlornly.

"I can never hate you," he said with a smile.

Ginny sighed. Harry was worried, whatever it was, and it was tearing Ginny up.

"It just hurts. I wonder how I can miss something I never had," she explained cryptically

"Tell me," Harry insisted

"Alright, but you have to promise to let me explain without interrupting me," when Harry nodded, she continued, "You know that after we took on dose of the time travelling potion, that we needed to take the others, or we would die painfully, right?"

Harry nodded once again, confused as to why she was explaining things he already knew.

"OK. So after we took the first dose, we made love. When you were gone to check on the potion, I figured something out," she said, tears running down her face once again.

"What was it?" Harry asked

"Harry, I found out that I was pregnant," Ginny sobbed

* * *

**A/N Ok, that was my not so long chapter. Do not hate me for the A/N chapter, but i think it was important. That was one of the reasons i sat down and wrote this thing so late, i wanted to post that. **

**What do you think?**

**I think it sucked. Not to worry, I will be editing it. I posted it for the sake of posting it, but it needs work i know. I fully expect flames for it's crappiness. It doesn't match the other chapters in it's style.**

**Updates will be slow, as school starts next week (argh!)**


	7. Forgiveness

Harry's mind was blank.

"You were what?" he asked, his voice weak.

"P-pregnant," Ginny managed to choke out through her sobs

"Does that mean that you're, I mean, now?" Harry asked, his mind still reeling from what Ginny had told him.

"No. It-the baby-was left with my body in the future. I-you know that only our memories came back."

"You found this out before we left, and you tell me now?" Harry asked, his voice getting louder. The shock he had felt at first was giving way to anger and hurt.

"You don't understand!" Ginny exclaimed, "You were happier. You had a light in your eyes. After years and years you had hope, and I couldn't-"

"You treated me like porcelain. How could you keep something like this away from me?" Harry yelled, getting up from the bed.

"You don't understand-"

"You're right, I don't understand. Because you didn't tell me!"

"What are you doing Harry?" Ginny asked

Harry had walked to the door, and his hand was on the doorknob.

"I need some time alone, Ginny."

And with that, he wrenched the door open and closed it behind him.

Before the door closed, he heard Ginny call out.

"Harry, please-"

Her plea was cut off by the effective silencing charm.

Harry leaned his back against the door and slowly slid down. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head buried in his anger had vanished as soon as he heard Ginny call out to him, but he knew that it would come back if he saw her again soon. He usually had a tight reign on his temper, but when he was angry, he usually said something he later regretted.

How could Ginny keep something so big from him? He had thought that she trusted him.

"No more secrets," he whispered to himself. That's what Ginny had told him so many years ago.

Harry thought of what Ginny had revealed. A baby. He could have been a father...

'No, you couldn't have been a father,' a voice in the back of his head said. He suspected strongly that this was his conscience.

"Yes," he whispered, "we could have stayed and been happy"

The thing with lying to yourself is that it never works.

Harry knew that he had stood on the edge of a spiralling depression. The only things that had kept him from falling into the deep, black pool of self hate had been Ginny and Ron. Of course, knowing that they were going to go back and saved those they had lost had helped. But he suspected that the knowledge of the prospect of losing a baby would have pushed him over the edge.

And Ginny didn't even find out until after she took the first dose of potion. He now remembered what Ginny had reminded him of before revealing her news.

What hurt the most was that Ginny hadn't told him. He heard rustling downstairs and decided to investigate.

Harry made his way down the stairs as silently as he could. He found Mr. Weasley at the table nursing a mug of hot cocoa.

"You're up quite late, Harry," Mr. Weasley said

"I-uh couldn't sleep," Harry said, shuffling his feet.

"As you can see, we're in the same boat," Mr. Weasley said with a smile, "How about you join me for a cup of cocoa, and see if that doesn't help?"

"I'd like that," Harry replied quietly, making his way to the table.

It was then that Harry realized just how much he had missed Arthur Weasley.

Arthur had welcomed Harry into his home on multiple occasions. Harry had never heard Arthur complain about the burden of having a wanted man stay at his house. Nor had he complained about the inconvenience that were the safety measures. He didn't hold it against him, that Harry had led most of his children into dangerous, and very often, life threatening situations. Instead, in his quiet and unassuming way, he helped Harry anyway he could.

Harry swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat as Mr. Weasley prepared a cup of hot chocolate.

He set the mug down in front of Harry then sat down.

Harry sipped the hot beverage, and looked into its deep brown depths.

He couldn't help but think of Ginny's eyes. While they were a much warmer shade of brown, he could vividly remember the tears that shone in them as he walked out of Ron's room.

"Can you forgive someone you love if they do something really bad?" Harry blurted out

Mr. Weasley looked quite surprised at his question. It wasn't something that twelve year old boys thought about, was it?

"What do you mean by really bad, Harry?"

"Uh, say they did something to hurt you, can you forgive them?" Harry inquired

"Well, if you love them yes. You don't love someone for their good qualities, you love their bad qualities as well."

"What if what they did was unforgivable?"

"Was it?" Mr. Weasley asked, curious as to who Harry was talking about.

"Er..."

"Don't worry Harry. You don't need to tell me. Just, are you willing to sever ties with this person? Could you be happy without this person in your life?" Mr. Weasley asked

"No." Harry replied without any hesitation. He was angry with Ginny, and he was hurt by his actions, but he knew beyond a doubt that he still loved her.

"Then yes, you can. I hate to sound cliche, but time heals all wounds."

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley."

"Call me Arthur, Harry. I have a felling that we're going to be seeing quite a bit of each other." the older man said with a smile

"Okay, Arthur. This cocoa is really good."

With that Harry and Arthur drank their cocoa in silence. Harry thought about what Mr. Weasl- Arthur had said. Merlin, it would be hard getting into the habit of calling Mr. Weasley, Arthur.

He wondered why Mr. Weas- Arthur hadn't asked Harry to call him by his first name the first time through.

Harry drank the last dregs of the cocoa before bidding Arthur a good night. Much calmer than he had been before, he made his way up to Ron's room.

Of course, now he had to face Ginny. He was still hurt that she hadn't told him. But most of his anger was gone.

He tentatively opened the door to find Ginny curled up on his bed. She was curled up in a ball and the tear stains were prominent of her face.

Harry felt a pang of guilt when he saw the tear tracks that marred her young face. Sitting down in a chair beside the bed, Harry slowly and softly stroked her hair. It was soft and silky, like always.

He didn't know how long he sat there stroking her hair.

"Do you hate me?" she asked. Harry was startled out of his thoughts, he hadn't realized Ginny had awakened.

"I could never hate you Ginny. Its just, I'm hurt that you didn't trust me."

"But I do. I trust you with everything. It's just, we were leaving, and there was nothing we could do." Ginny tried to explain

"Will you make me a promise?" Harry asked

"Anything." Ginny replied without hesitation

"No secrets. Never. From now on, no secrets whatsoever."

"I promise," Ginny replied instantly, "How about you?"

"I promise. Ginny. Uh, Ginny, I forgive you." As Harry said those words, he felt some of the hurt wash away.

Ginny's eyes welled up in tears. "I wish I could have had her," she whispered

"Me too. But would that have been a good world for her to live in?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, but it doesn't mean I didn't want her, because I did. I hadn't realized it until then, but I wanted her so much." Ginny said as tears ran down her already wet cheeks

"Then we'll get rid of Voldemort. We'll get rid of him, then we can start a family. We'll live in a cottage far away from anyone else." Harry told her

"It'll have lots of room to fly. And a pond, where the kids can swim." Ginny said

"And the kitchen will be warm, just like ti is here. And the Floo will be busy, with all your brothers and your Mum coming over all the time." Harry said

And as he and Ginny sat on the bed, wrapped up in each other's arms and painting an ideal future, Harry felt the hurt lessen and lessen until it disappeared.

They heard a a soft knock on the door.

"Guys, I think Ginny should get to her room. We all need some sleep." Ron said in a whisper through the door

"You can come in Ron," Ginny giggled, "I'm eleven. What do you think we're doing?"

"Nothing, I hope," he replied

"That's all we'll be doing for a while," Ginny informed him

"Unfortunately," Harry muttered under his breath.

Apparently, he wasn't quiet enough as Ginny giggled and Ron mock gagged.

"Enough of that, to your bed Miss. Weasley." Ron ordered

Ginny left the room with an impish grin and a salute to Ron.

Harry was still grinning as Ron turned to him with a serious expression on his face.

"Er, have you and Gin worked everything out, with you know..." Ron trailed off

"You better not let her hear you calling her Gin. But yeah, its we're good." Harry replied with a smile

"Good." Ron said as he got into bed.

"Mate?" Harry asked

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk," Harry said seriously

"Just what are we doing now?" Ron teased

"About Hermione."

"What about Hermione?' Ron asked the teasing tone gone from his voice

"Mate, I know you miss her. I miss her too, but you can't take things too fast. You've got to remember while your twenty four, she's eleven." Harry told him.

"I know Harry. You and Ginny have told me this enough," Ron said gruffly

"Are you planning on sticking to the plan?" Harry asked

"The plan where I have to wait for Hermione to join us, before we tell her we're from the future. The plan where you can be with Ginny, but I need to wait years until I can even tell Hermione that I love her. Yes, Harry I will stick to your bleeding plan."Ron said bitterly

"You know that I missed her Ron. She was my sister. I loved her too. Is it fair to tell her we came back for her? Is it fair to pretty much force her to make the choices we want her to make?" Harry asked him

"I KNOW IT'S NOT FAIR TO FORCE HER! BUT IT'S NOT BLOODY FAIR TO MAKE ME WAIT!" Ron bellowed. He lowered his voice, but it still held all the pain, "I've waited so long, Harry. I just, I can wait a bit longer. But I won't act like before. I won't wait forever, mind you."

"I'm not asking you to wait forever," Harry replied, "Just, wait until she made her choice. Be that her first year or her fourth year."

Ron didn't reply as he turned off the ligths and slipped into bed. Harry too lay and stared at the dark ceiling. After several minutes of silence, Harry thought Ron had fallen asleep.

"Thanks Harry," Ron said into the darkness

"Anytime Ron."

* * *

Please review! The next chapter will be up sooner, I hope...

REVIEWS = LOVE


	8. Diagon Alley

The next week passed by relatively calmly. The days were filled with Quidditch in the orchard, swimming in the pond, laughing with the twins and triple servings of Mrs. Wesley's cooking. The nights were filled

with planning with Ron and Ginny. They hadn't really made a plan before arriving in this time because they hadn't known exactly when in time they were going to arrive.

After much deliberation, and quite a few arguments, the trio had decided to tell Snape their secret. At first, Ron had adamantly opposed the idea. The words greasy git, and slimy idiot, were used often. In the

end, Harry had been able to convince Ron otherwise. Ginny hadn't been too happy, but she had understood why Snape was the best choice.

Today, they were going to Diagon Alley, and Ron was quite nervous.

"Dos my hair look alright?" he asked Harry

"No," Harry stated simply

"What? Why not?" Ron asked frantically searching for a mirror

"It's all orange. Think there's something wrong with it mate," Harry teased

"Sod off," Ron mumbled as Fred and George laughed with Harry

"I don't know why you two gits are laughing," Ron muttered darkly, "You do realize we have the same hair."

"Fred and George adopted looks of extreme surprise

"I didn't know that, George, did you?"

"Fred, are you telling me that, that, that, I'm a GINGER?"

"I reckon that Ron is going to be one of the greatest minds of the century," George said sarcastically

"I agree. I mean, obviously we were laughing because we didn't know we had red hair, and not because we just enjoy laughing at him."

"Yes, because we've only lived with this hair for fourteen years."

"You, you-" Ron spluttered in annoyance

"Are awesome?" Fred interjected, "Don't worry, we already knew that. But thank you for telling us anyways."

Muttering under his breath, Ron stalked away, presumably to check his appearance.

"So Harry, think we got a chance at the cup this year?" George asked

"Well, it depends on the other teams. Slytherin's seeker graduated last year, so if his replacement is good-"

Harry was cut off by George. "Whoever it is, he stands no chance against you. I mean, did you ever lose the snitch?"

"Er, no, but-"

Harry was once again cut off. Though this time it was from Mrs. Weasley.

"Has Ginny come down yet?" she asked

When they shook their heads, she sighed exasperatedly, and called up the stairs for her daughter.

Once everyone was in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley doled out the Floo powder and the Weasleys and Harry departed for Diagon Alley.

Harry was glad that this time, he didn't end up in Borgin and Burkes. Of course he still tripped on his way out of the fireplace and landed face first on the ground. He got up to Ron and the twins' snickers.

"Harry, did you drop something down there?" Ron asked, "Your pride maybe?" Apparently Ron was trying to get Harry back for his teasing from earlier.

"Oh stop it boys. We need to get a lot done today," Mrs. Weasley said, guiding everyone out of the Leaky Cauldron to the entrance to Diagon Alley. She counted the bricks and tapped the correct one, and

the bricks moved to form the arch.

The Alley looked very different from what Harry had left behind in the future. During the war, most of the shops were closed down, or if not, they had to do with dark magic. There had been stalls that lined the

street, selling all sorts of things, most of them dangerous and/or illegal. Even after the war had ended, Diagon Alley hadn't returned to its former splendor. Many of the shops didn't reopen, and the ones that

did weren't the same.

"Is that Hermione?" George asked with a wink at Harry

"Hermione? Where?" Ron asked, looking around wildly

"Sorry, must have mistaken someone else for her," George apologized, trying to contain his laughter.

Both Fred and Harry did this, both times Ron frantically looking around the crowded street. By the time Ginny tried, he had caught on. He just glowered at the when George did it a second time.

"Is that Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Enough already!" Ron yelled

"What do you mean Ron? She's standing right there," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to a familiar figure who stood in front of Gringotts.

A host of feelings arose in Harry. He was of course happy, but he couldn't help feel a pang of guilt. They were planning on lying quite a bit to Hermione.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, running up and hugging both the boys.

"What are we, chopped liver? Why isn't she so happy to see us?" George asked Fred

"Speak for yourself, Hermione's happy to see me, aren't you Hermy?" Fred asked Hermione

"Call me Hermy again, and you'll regret it," Hermione said menacingly, glaring at the older boy.

"Sorry Hermione!" Fred replied hastily. He had seen what Hermione what hermione could do as a first year, and to tell the truth it was quite intimidating.

"I think you and I will be great friends," Ginny said, walking forward with a smile.

"Ginny, right?" Hermione asked the younger girl

"My reputation precedes me, apparently," Ginny said with a smille

"Of course. You put up with Ron and the twins all your life. I'm going mad after one year," Hermione said with a laugh

"You see, she isn't crazy after putting up with me," Harry told Ron smugly

"Please Harry, after the first month with you was enough," Hermione teased as Ron and the twins laughed.

Harry glared at her before dramatically stomping ahead to walk with Mrs. Weasley.

"Boys," Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes. Hermione giggled while falling into step with the younger girl.

Harry couldn't help but noticing the way Hermione glanced at Ron when she thought no one was looking.

_  
A/N: School is almost over! Hopefully, before I go abroad for the majority of the summer, I sit down and get some major writing done on this piece. This was pretty much a filler chapter with a lot of dialogue and banter. I promise that some action happens next chapter.

This is for people who like choral music, or for people who just enjoy good music. I was surfing on youtube today, and I found this amazing chamber choir. They are a highschool choir, and after some wiki-ing, I found out that they are from Toronto too! They are amazing for a highschool choir. Search acimusic1 on youtube (thats the name of the channel) or go to the link on my profile. O Magnum Mysterium is my favourite!


End file.
